ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"Godly" Ken Davison
Kenneth Carlton Davison Jr. (born December 19th, 1977) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, "Godly" Ken Davison. He is formerly a wrestler for Steelside Wrestling where is was a Triple Crown champion and a member of the Steelside Wrestling Hall of Fame. Davison formerly worked for Hybrid Championship Wrestling. After training wrestlers for a few years, he is returning to the ring for Ultimate Championship Wrestling Alliance. Early Life/Training Ken Davison was the runaway child of a broken home. When he was 15, he broke into a house searching for food. He never got the food, as he passed out shortly after climbing through the window. Instead of calling the police and pressing charges, the family instead took him in. To earn his keep, he worked in the family's gym, cleaning up the gym through out the course of the day. After a few months, he was allowed to train in the gym's wrestling ring with the students there. He showed great potential, and quickly starting wrestling professionally after his high school graduation. There something else that kept Davison walking the straight and narrow. Her name was Crystal. She was the family's daughter, and soon after Davison was taken in, he and Crystal started dating. She would follow Davison into wrestling as his valet. Early Career Davison began his career working under a mask as a La Parka imposter. This did not last long however, as Davison desired to make his own way. He invented a gimmick of being an overgrown child using the name 'Tunzafun'. He would debut this gimmick in CNWF². Clad in pajamas, he brought a teddy bear to the ring with him while using the theme from Sesame Street. He would then give the teddy bear to a child in the crowd before entering the ring to wrestle. While he had fun with the gimmick, he was not on the winning end of many matches. He started going by his given name. But his greatest change was yet to come. Around this time, Davison was starting to follow the lead of "Malibu" Mike Donovan and was on the verge of turning heel. When Donovan quit CNWF², Davison was left without a mentor and without direction. Davison struggled to find his way, until one night that he answered his phone. On the other end of the phone was Donovan's former program director. He called Davison and told him that Crystal had been killed by a drunk driver. With that one phone call, Davison's entire world was gone. Breaking Out Though still featured on CNWF² television, Davison had lost any reason to give a damned about his career. Despite this, he was successful in his first match after Crystal was killed. He found an anger that allowed him to change his style. Still, he was not happy. His promos often showed him sitting alone in the shadows, moping around, or on a bad day, cutting himself. After one particularly bad binge of drinking and cutting, Davison found himself waking up in a pool of his own blood a vomit. It wasn't a pretty sight for the viewers, but that was one of the greatest days of Davison's professional life. It was in that moment that Davison decided that the Christian God, who supposedly loved his children, was not his Holy Father. After all, what Father would allow one of his children to suffer so. From that day forth, Davison would be his own God. And from that day forth, "Godly" Ken Davison was born. Davison would remain with CNWF² until it's end, winning it's television title and fueding with "Iron Man" Jeff Beam. Davison would also work some other smaller feds until he reached EWF. Davison would begin working in EWF with a group of friends calling themselves the Outcast Cult. He arrived there under a mask using the name "The Millenium Man." He would be messenger for the groups arrival. When they finally debuted, they would capture almost all of the titles, with Davison himself capturing the Television title. Eventually, his 'sister' Saber would join the group, winning the Tag Team Championship. Saber was not his sister, but actually his childhood best friend. Steelside Wrestling Davison would bounce around the floundering Independent scene for a while before finding his way to Steelside Wrestling, an upstart wrestling promotion based out of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. There he would find his greatest success, becoming the first Steelside Wrestling Heavyweight Champion. Davison would become the backbone of the locker, as he valiantly fought Pac Protection Services. While the PPS ran roughshod over the roster, Davison remained the thorn in their side. Davison would later go on to win the Man of Steel Title and the Steelside Wrestling Tag Team titles with his his step-brother, Sean Pollux. He would eventually leave following an injury. After leaving Steelside, Davison would go on to Pro Wrestling Honor, where he would have a short stay before leaving the company to deal with some personal issues. Davison would return to Steelside Wrestling for their final show, challenging long time rival Mr. Popular to a time limit draw in what many consider one of, if not the best, match in Steelside Wrestling history. Hybrid Championship Wrestling "Godly" Ken Davison would soon move on to Hybrid Championship Wrestling. He won his debut match at HCW's "Thanks For Nothing" Pay-Per-View, defeating "Black Static" Greg Hughes, D Robs, and Mike Delco. He would go on to enter an eight man elimination match, eventually won by Kevin Conner. That same show, he saved Daren "Daredevil" Devilin from an attack the Age of Dark, whom they were scheduled to face for the HCW Tag Team Titles. Instead, Devilin was attacked before the match, and Davison accepted the invitation of "Spirit" Tara Jacobs, with whom he won the HCW Tag Team Titles with. Davison and Jacobs would go on to hold the Tag Team Titles for a month, losing them at the "Bitter End" Pay-Per-View in a seven team tag match, where they were the last team eliminated when Doxy Rose superkicked Tara from behind, costing them the titles. It was announced a week later that there would be a four-way elimination match for an HCW World Title shot in which "Godly" Ken Davison would be one of the participants. This was later changed to a three-man ladder match against Hunter Spade and Rol, which Davison would win. In addition to the number one contendership, Davison would also get to choose the stipulation for his World Title match against Slayer. Davison would choose a "Pawn Shop Match", one of Slayer's specialty matches. At the Epic Encounter Pay-Per-View, Slayer would defeat Davison in a match that was as brutal as all the Pawn Shop matches that would come before it. Davison then no showed the events following the "Pawn Shop Match" and hasn't been seen on HCW programming since then due to being fired. Davison returned to HCW on the March 30, 2008 edition of Sunday Night Onslaught, stalking interim General Manager Bobby Donnelly. When Donnelly refused to hire him back, Davison began attacking the talent. Donnelly set up a tag team match with "Godly" Ken Davison and a partner of his choosing against the Shadow Dragons, with the stipulation that Davison could not choose a member of the HCW roster. This didn't prove to be an issue, however, as Davison recruited LA Riotz, an old friend whom Davison had wrestled with in various feds with, starting with the EWF, where the two worked together as members of the Outcast Cult. However, the match never happened as Donnelly attempted to sabotage Davison's attempt at employment by cancelling the match. Later that night, Larry Linford defeated Donnelly and Vaughn to gain total control of the HCW General Manager's position. One of Linford's first acts as GM was to rehire Davison and enter him in a three man round robin tournament with the winner getting a Pure Title shot. After a falling out with management, Davison would again leave Hybrid Championship Wrestling, returning shortly before the promotion folded. High Octane Wrestling Davison would go on to High Octane Wrestling, where he would work for six months, mostly under the guise of Kenn Oddity. He would work as a paranoid convinced that the world was being taken over by evil outer space penguins and Republicans. He would soon befriend Livie Carey, the younger and emotionally stunted sister of HOW superstar Bobbinette Carey. Acting basically like an overgrown child when with Livie, in the ring he was the sworn protector of Bobbinette Carey and her stable, Team Epic. Oddity would be joined once again by old friend L.A. Riotz, who would pull Davison out from the Oddity and return to his Godly state. Riotz would then leave HOW when his contract expired, leaving Godly to fend for himself. Shortly thereafter, Livie Carey would be kidnapped, and Bobbinette turned to the bottle instead of her friends. During this time, Davison also challenged Scottywood to a crucifix match, which Davison would lose. He would leave HOW about a month later. True Champion Wrestling/Northeast Wrestling Alliance "Godly" Ken Davison made his TCW Debut on June 28, 2009 at the Collision Pay-Per-View where he reformed The Kindred with his step-brother Sean Pollux in winning the TCW Tag Team Championship match against Reverend D-Con and Genesis, the New Age Crusaders where the have held the titles until the July 2009 merger between TCW and NWA. Upon the merger of TCW and NWA, the TCW Tag Team Championship would become the recognized Tag Team Championship for the merged federations. Ultimate Championship Wrestling Alliance Debut and Fued with Sexy Jason Davison made his debut for UCWA at their Retribution pay-per-view on June 27th, 2010. He would emerge victorious against "Maniak" Mike Dotson, who was also making his debut, in a match that earn Match of the Week Honors. The match went to the time limit, but was restarted without a time limit by UCWA Owner Lucas Van Horn. Davison used illegal tactics including the use of brass knuckles, eventually winning with the Fall From Grace flipping piledriver. Later in the show, he knocked Sexy Jason out using a pair of brass knuckles in unprovoked attack. The following Sunday on UCWA's Onslaught show, Davison interfered in Sexy Jason's match, however Jason and his "Perfect Sexy Machine" teammate John Anthony still emerged victorious. The next night on UCWA Monday Night Fire, Davison emerged victorious over Assassin. The following week, Davison was on the losing end of the main event, a six man tag match, teaming with UCWA Pure Champion Harakiri and Ed Houston against UCWA Tag Team & Ultimate Champion Simon Daye, UCWA World Champion Buddy Drifter, and Davey Boome, substituting for Wallace Colton when Boone pinned Houston. Davison would take a step forward the next week, wrestling in the main event of Onslaught in a three way match against Buddy Drifter and John Anthony. He would lose the match, being pinned by Buddy Drifter after Sexy Jason's blatant interference. The following night on Monday Night Fire, Davison would exact his revenge, knocking out Sexy Jason's girlfriend, Sasha Evens with his signature brass knuckles. At UCWA's next Pay-Per-View event, Celebration of Annihilation, Davison was placed in a match against the Ace with the number one Contendership to the UCWA Ultimate Title up for grabs. After a closely contested match, Davison won with his Hands of God submission. High Octane Return On July 26th, 2010 Davison made his return to HOW, taking out his proteg, Aleksy Madej. Personal Life Davison keeps his personal life very private, but is responsible for the training of Saber, Sean Pollux, Dark Master, "The Suicide Saint" Skylar Cerreto and "The Polish Predator" Aleksy Madej. He is also listed as a major influence by JS2, a fellow HCW alumnus. Wrestling Facts * Davison's original finishing move was a top rope flipping uranage, which would later on be turned into a double team move by the S.A.T. who called the move the Spanish Fly. * Davison has wrestled in Canada, Europe, Mexico and Japan in addition to his work stateside. Finishing & Signature Moves Finishing Moves Hands of God (Double Claw Hold Submission) Signature Moves *Boucing Godplex (Atomic Drop into a Bridging Back Suplex) *Inverted Bouncing Godplex (Inverted Atomic Drop to Bridging Northern Lights Suplex) *Rolling Dragon Godplex (Series of three to five rolling dragon suplexes) *Fall From Grace (Flipping Piledriver) Managers Crystal (Debut-November 1996) Nicknames "Godly" Ken Davison "Sick by Design" Former Gimmicks "Tunzafun" (1996) Theme songs * Sesame Street Anthem (as Tunzafun) * "Holier Than Thou" by Metallica * "Clown" by Switchblade Symphony * 'God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash Championships and Accomplishments * CNWF² Television Champion * HWF Television Champion * HWF United States Champion * HWF Tag Team Champion (w/Madman, w/Saber) * KWF World Heavyweight Champion * EWF Television Champion * EWF Tag Team Champion (w/Saber, w/Azn Sensation) * SW Heavyweight Champion * SW Man of Steel Champion * SW Tag Team Titles (w/Sean Pollux) * HCW Tag Team Titles (w/"Spirit" Tara Jacobs, 12/02/07-12/30/07) * Member of the Dublin Pub Wreslting Hall of Fame * Member of the Steelside Wrestling Hall of Fame Ken Davison Ken Davison Ken Davison Category:HOW Wrestlers